


Sacrum

by grizzly_bear_bane



Series: Cigar Box [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Brief Mention of Underage Prostitution, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmates, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eames starts spending too much time with Yusuf's crew, Arthur tries to make him jealous.</p>
<p>He fails, with lovely consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrum

++

+

 

The first time Eames spanks Arthur, Arthur swears he doesn't deserve it.

Eames is spending an awful lot of time hanging around the city with Yusuf. And Yusuf’s new girlfriend is in the city visiting from New Mexico. With her friends. Who are also girls.

Sure, Eames is his, and  _probably_  gay… _maybe_ , but… what’s a scrawny, boney little kid to a grown woman, with boobs and whatever else women have? Arthur hangs out on the balcony of the apartment complex where they are crashing with Yusuf’s people. Arthur sits on the railing, looking down at Eames and the boys flirt with those girls. 

Arthur doesn’t like it. 

He marches down the flight of stairs, thinking he’s going to drag Eames away, but when he gets there, he just holds Eames’ hand and glues himself to Eames’ side as the man leans on the hood of a car.

"Aw," the youngest woman coos. "Who’s this cute little chico?"

"Oh no. Back off, girly," Eames rumbles playfully, making her giggle and blush.

"Hey, Eames, tell them how you took down Varros’ boys," one of the men hanging around says, eyeing one of the other women.

Eames chuckles. “I wish. That was all Travis.”

"Ah, come on, Eames, man. You’re a badass."

Arthur wants hide under Eames’ baggy t-shirt and disappear as Eames makes the girl’s laugh, at last telling the story.

+

 

"Eames?" Arthur asks later that night when Eames pulls out and lies down beside him. "Do you  _really_  think I’ll be sexy one day, or were you just kidding?”

Eames laughs, confused. “Relax, babe. You’re getting there. I promise.”

Arthur stares up at the peeling ceiling as Eames gets comfortable. “Eames, do you like girls?”

"Oh fuck yeah, I love girls." He cut his eye at Arthur, a smirk forming. " _Whhhyyy_?” 

Arthur blushes deeply, feeling small and more than a little stupid. He twists the sheet in his hands. “But… you love  _me_  too, right?”

Eames chuckles again and leans over to kiss Arthur playfully. “Silly boy.”

This does nothing to reassure Arthur of  _anything!_  

But Arthur’s got a plan.

+

 

The next day, he squeezes into both a tank top and shorts that he’s grown too big for. Eames won’t let him hang out with Nash anymore, and that’s fine. Arthur can easily make new friends too, dressed like this.

He doesn’t even make it to the second floor. The instant an older man whistles at Arthur from the apartment balcony across the parking lot, Eames seems to appear from nowhere, scooping Arthur over his shoulder. He stomps back to Yusuf’s place at once. 

Arthur lands on the old faded couch with a yelp, bouncing a little. He tries to scramble away, but Eames catches his ankles and gets his shorts pulled down.

"Eames, wait—Ow!” He can’t breathe for a second as Eames’ hand comes down over his ass. “Are you serious? Stop it!” 

Eames spanked him again. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re selling your ass again, Arthur,” he bit out, bringing down his hand again.

"I’m not! I swear!"

"Then what’s in your head, boy?”

Arthur yelps again, still trying to squirm away, but not too far. Eames’ hand stills when Arthur pushes back, looking over his shoulder with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Arthur catches his breath. “I just wanted you to look at me.”

Eames smacks his ass again, but lightly. “You did all this for my attention?”

Arthur moans, feeling Eames’ hot, heavy hand rest on his burning skin. “Did it work?”

Eames spanks harder, laughing even though Arthur’s knows he’s at least a little angry. “Darling, don’t do this again,” he says, never once raising his voice. “You hear me, boy?”

"Okay. Okay! Stop it!" Arthur slips away as soon as Eames lets him go. He refuses to pout, grabbing for his shorts.

"No, no, don’t do that," Eames says gruffly, sitting on the edge of the couch. He takes the shorts back and tosses them on the floor. "You got my attention. Now what?"

"You aren’t going to run off with your new friends since you just broke my ass? That hurt, Eames."

Eames grins. “So that’s what this is all about. Poor thing.” He slides down the couch after Arthur, kissing his legs as he moves. “You poor, poor silly boy.”

Arthur blushes deeper, tickled by Eames’ kisses over his sore ass.

"Tell me, kitty cat. Whose Eames am I?"

Arthur grins into the pillow, muttering, “Mine.”

"Exactly." Eames kisses his ass again, smiling. "Don’t forget that, or I’ll have to spank you again." 

"Well," Eames hears Arthur whisper after a moment of more soothing kisses, "you  _could_  spank me a little bit more. It wasn’t all bad.”

Eames laughs, shaking his head. “See, this is just one of many, many reasons why you’re my favorite person. I love you best, you wicked boy.”

++

+

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble requests, questions, inspiration pics, and updates for this fic series and more, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com/


End file.
